Unexpected Turn
by Syriday
Summary: Dantalion has always hated Sitri. However, after seeing him in a dress, he couldn't deny his attraction toward the latter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Makai Ouji.**

UNEXPECTED TURN

_Pairing: Dantalion x Sitri_

Dantalion walked through the dormitory hall of the Jacob's house, heading to William's room with a full cup of hot green tea in the hand. This tea was especially delivered from China; it was a drink of a high quality, which only nobles can get a chance to taste it. The whole package was pretty expensive so Dantalion thought that this morning gift will help William to make his mind about choosing him as a next substitute king and the ruler of the demon world.

He smiled widely as he slowly worked his way upstairs, where the said blonde's room is. The duke pressed one hand on the doorknob and pushes it back eagerly, but still carefully.

"Good morning William, have you already decided on who are you going to select? Oh, and by the way, I have a little present just for you it's a te-"he was taken aback by the sight.

There, sat the realist on the bed, fully awake. He was holding a cup of some liquid in his right hand, slowly raising it to his mouth, tasting it. A pleasant smile appeared on his face as he continued to drink. Beside him was that sissy bastard Sitri, who was standing beside the bed with a grin on his face.

"This green tea is delicious, Sitri, where did you get it, I through that you only care about sweets?" William asked while making an eye contact with the violet haired boy, completely ignoring the present of the other demon.

"I had these delivered from a very far place just and only for you so I am glad that you like it. Truth to be told it was pretty expensive, but anyth-" he was interrupted by a loud voice from a certain duke.

"What does this mean?!" Dantalion shouted angrily as he made his way to Sitri and grabbed him by the collar. "You! How dare you steal my precious tea?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sitri calmly answered, while dipping his hand into the cookie jar.

"Don't try to pull an innocent face here! I know that you did it, who else would steal it? Huh?"

"Me and stealing? I'm not like you. I'd never done that." The viscount stated, looking as the purest person on the planet, which he is not and Dantalion knew that more than anyone else.

"You little-"

"Stop it you two!" Their argument was stopped by William. The young lad got up from his bed; he raised his index finger and pointed it to the room's door. "If you want to argue, get out! And if you want to bribe me to choose you, forget it. I'm not going to be you elector or whatever, so get out!"

"Fine, but I won't let it slip away just like that, Sitri! Just wait and see." Dantalion yelled before leaving the room and shutting the door with a loud thud. From the corner of his eyes he saw the viscount smirking.  
Once again, he walked through the corridor bubbling with anger and hate. Oh, how he hated the other demon. He is always stealing his perfectly chosen present for William and then looking all so innocent. Only because he has a pretty face doesn't mean that he can do everything he wants to.

Just when he was trying to calm himself down from the whole situation, he bumped into Isaac. The shortie immediately looked up, and without any words he took out one flyer from many he was carrying and gave it to him. And just with that, he left. That was very unusual of Isaac, normally he would talk nonstop about demons and other occults things, bombarding him with various questions about demon world. But whatever it was Dantalion decided to let it be, it's not that he is interested in any other person beside William. He signed and shifted his gaze to the piece of paper.

The flyer was probably done by the art club, since it was amazingly done. The picture gives out a dark, mysterious but elegant feeling. It shows people wearing fancy dresses of many colors, cuts and styles. Every single of them looked astonishing and magnifies, as much as a painted person could be. In the middle, there was a big unnoticeable title says:

_Stratford School's ball._

Oh, he nearly forgot about today's ball. Now he remembers that his team mates were saying something about whether to buy or rent a costume. However, this ball was very special. Since this is an all-boys school, there are no girls. And because there is a lack of females, the students established their special rule. The upperclassmen can wear anything they want to, but the underclassmen have to wear a dress as a substitute for women. In his opinion, this idea was quite twisted, but nothing that he can't deal with. Dantalion smirked. With his fabulous demon fashion style, nobody would stand a chance with him. And with that irresistible charm of his, he would seduce and make William his. The duke started grinning crazily; an evil laugh left his mouth constantly. The other students were passing the freak with scary expressions on their faces.

He was really looking forward to the ball. Tonight's going to be his!

"Oh, it's more crowded that I through." Dantalion signed, he didn't think this event would catch so much attention. Everybody looked great, but of course not as good as him. The duke was wearing a crimson red shirt with a black high neck coat over it, which was as long as his usual demonic cloak. A same colored pants were hugging his legs. And as for the shoe wear, he decided to bet on a pair of knee-high boots with the same matching color as his shirt. He didn't care much about his hair, so he just slicked it back as usual. He passed a mirror and looked at himself.

He looked amazing. A little vampirish, but still handsome.

Satisfied with his look he started looking for William. He drifted through the crowd, searching for him with his eyes, until he finally spotted the young prefect on the balcony. He was chatting with Isaac and another boy. He looked thoughtfully once again, his demon eyes scanning the whole ballroom. There was no sight of the other demon.

_Yes!_ He though. For once, he's going to grab all William's attention that he deserved. And with a positive mood and a smile plastered on his face, he approached them.

"What a beautiful night, isn't it? That bastard probably didn't make it! What a pity." He said with a big grin and noticeable sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, I am right here, you stupid Nephilim." he recognized that voice right away. It was the voice of a person he hates the most. However, it was strange, since he didn't see him around here. He turned his head to the right and saw that boy from earlier_. _Dantalion  
stood there with his mouth wide open.

He was staring at Sitri, who was wearing a dark black dress, which was short in the front, but long in the back, with white stripes on either side as a decoration. The dress was revealing his perfectly slim legs wrapped in striped tights. Both his arms were covered with mid-long sleeves accomplices by pinkish ruffles. There was also a white rose decorating his hair, which the viscount let down as always. Dantalion was fascinated by the sight. Although he hates him, he must admit that the latter looked very attractive. And he wasn't the only one; other boys were literally ogling at the said male.

For his own good, he decided to ignore the beauty and focus on William, who was standing by his left with a boring expression on his face.

"William, let's dance." He quickly suggested while reaching for the blonde. The boy slapped his hand away with an angry face.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. Besides, Sitri already declared that he is your dance partner."

"That doesn't really mat- what? What had he done? When? " Did he hear correctly? That puppet wants to dance with him? Impossible!

"He told us just a few minutes ago. Plus shouldn't you be happy that he wants you? Especially today, since everybody is talking about how gorgeous he looks. Maybe he was waiting just for you to arrive. Otherwise, he wouldn't reject all the boys who were so determined to ask him for a dance. Some of them were even from your rugby team." Isaac popped out of nowhere and added.

"Right. Now please, if you will excuse me, I'm going to dance with Isaac here." And with that the noble took his friend's hand and led him into the crowd.

Dantalion stood there alone. His mind filled with annoyance and fury. Tonight was his perfect chance to finally get William's attention. It was supposed to be like that. But his plan was destroyed at the moment Sitri appeared. He raised his head and made his way to the said boy, who was currently munching a chocolate cookie surrounded by his "admirers".

"Sitri, can you please try these homemade cookies?" Dantalion heard from the distance. Two boys came to their "princess" and offered him a full box of chocolate biscuits. He saw Sitri carefully choose the one with the most chocolate on and took a bite of it. His eyes became brighter; he took another bite and smiled happily. "Delicious!" Dantalion felt disgusted.

He approached him with fast steps and frown on his face, "We need to talk!" and without leaving any other chance for the violet haired demon to response, he took his wrist and led him through the hallway, away from that noisy place. Sitri was struggling to get free from his grasp, but it was useless, the taller was simply stronger than him. Suddenly the duke stopped in front of a vacant dormitory room, which was not used for years. He opened the door and pushed him in, then followed him suit.

"Are you crazy? " Sitri yelled. He not only left without saying goodbye to his cookies, but was also forcefully pushed in an old room with this man. He looked around. To his surprise there was some furniture, even though every single of them was covered in something white. The bed was placed in the left corner and above it was a window and there he saw an opportunity to escape. Despite wearing such huge and complicated dress, he gathered all his strength and just when he was trying to take a first step to the freedom, he was pulled and pushed back against the door.

"You filthy Nephilim, what do you want from me, huh?" the viscount shouted at him, his eyes full of frustration and anger.

"Why do keep sticking your nose into my plans?!" Dantalion replied, he raised both his hands and place them on either side of the other. Sitri opened his mouth for a payback, but all of sudden he started to feel weird. A hot sensation run through his body, he just couldn't focus on anything else except the fact that he felt really uncomfortable and dizzy.

"Hey, I am talking to you, so you better answer me or else I'll tell everybody that Sitri Cartwright is not so innocent and nice."

His legs were wobbling as he found himself slowly sliding down the wooden door. He was panting hard; the strange feeling in his body was unbearable. He felt the blood rushing into his cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes but then he accidentally let out a soft moan. Realizing what he had done, the shorter male immediately put both his hands on his mouth to prevent him from making further strange sounds. Unfortunately for him, the duke noticed it as he leaned forward, reducing the gap between them. He looked at Sitri; his face was no longer filled with anger and was replaced with amusement instead.

"Don't tell me that you really want me?"

"Non...nonsense. W..why would I-" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he was cut by a loud thud followed by a rough and hungry kiss from the taller. The kiss wasn't sweet, and it was not even close to those romantic kisses that you heard about. Sitri tried to push him away but slowly he felt himself being drawn to the violent but somehow pleasant kiss. He felt Dantalion's lips aggressively moving against his, teeth clashing on his as the latter was about to slip his pink tongue into Sitri's mouth, not even carrying to be gentle. The viscount shut his mouth, not letting him go further. No, he is not going to lose to this low ranked demon. With all the left strength, he put his hands on Dantalion's chest and pushed him away.

Dantalion was surprised by the sudden action from the other. He didn't expect him to be so flustered and red just from a kiss, although it was lovely to look at. Sitri's cheeks were turning redder and redder by every second.

"Eh, didn't you want it? Didn't you want me to be yours only?" and with that Dantalion leaned forward and capture those lips one more time, forcing his tongue into Sitri's mouth immediately. When he realized that the stubborn demon just won't let him in, he bit harshly into the bottom lip of the other. Sitri gasped as he opened his mouth almost instantly. Dantalion took control over him once again. He let his tongue explore the viscount's cavern freely, tasting the faint flavour of chocolate, mixing it with saliva and then pulled back because of the lack of the oxygen. He was rewarded by a soft moan from the other. Not fully satisfied, he wrapped his right hand around Sitri's wais and reach behind him, cupping his ass.

"Have you l..lost your mind? What..._ah!_" Dantalion smirked. He continued massaging the buttocks, sliding a finger between them, circling around the hole. "_Umm_... sto... _ah_...stop it."

"Why? You don't want me to fuck you?" He whispered into his ears seductively while enjoying the embarrassing expressions of the boy. He can't take this anymore. He just wanted to torn his dress off and fuck him against that stupid door senseless. Without any other hesitations, he stuck one finger inside him.

Sitri shivered. He has never been touched there. Why was Dantalion doing it to him? It felt weird. "Why are you even doing this?"

Dantalion came closer to him until their noses were few millimetres apart. "You should know why since you're the demon of desires, aren't you?"

"You pervert, you dirty molester... that's se...sexual harassment. L...let me g...go!" Sitri tried to shove him away. However, his attempt failed. The younger felt ashamed of himself he was literally showing his weak side in front of his enemy. Seeing Sitri's flustered face, Dantalion boldly added another two at the same time. He heard the other hissed and leaned on his shoulder, breathing hard against his ear. Dantalion gulped. His skillful fingers were searching for the violet boy's sweet spot, which was immediately found when Sitri released a beautiful blissful moan.

"_Hah_... _ahh_... D...Dantalion... pl... please...I don't want this." Sitri whispered, his voice sounded fragile and gentle. Dantalion chuckled. Despite saying those words, he felt Sitri's body slowly pushing down onto his fingers. He was never honest when it comes to words.

"You liar." His free hand crept under Sitri's dress and briefly grabbed his member. His hand slowly slid up and down the shaft while his right hand was still exploring the insides from behind.

Sitri shut his eyes. He was in purely ecstasy. It felt just so good. He wanted this feeling to last longer, maybe forever. But considering how unlucky he always was, he already felt a warm liquid leaking out and slowly pouring down onto his thighs. Before he even managed to open his eye, he felt Dantalion's hot breath against his neck.

"You liar. You enjoy this, don't you? Look. You even come right after I touched you." Sitri stayed silent. He knew that the other was right.

"My my, just let me take you tonight. Let me show you something much more enjoyable than eating sweets. I know that you want it."

Another silent moment passed. Sitri straightened up and look into Dantalion's eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. Sitri's vision was blurred and without realizing it, he raised both his hands, grabbed the duke's cloak and softly kissed him. "P...please, take me."

"Gladly, but we must get rid of these fancy dress first," and with that, he unbuttoned his top, not even waiting for the other to react. As soon as it fell down, Dantalion couldn't help but stare at the beautiful angel before him, he felt almost bad that about tainting him, but just almost. Sitri's eyes widened, he quickly moved his hands to cover himself, a blush clearly visible on his pale cheeks.

A smile crept on Dantalion's face; he raised his fingers, covered with Sitri's cum, and shoved it in front of the young viscount. "Lick it!" He commanded. Sitri hesitantly opened his mouth and stick his tongue out. With both his hands he took Dantalion's fingers and wrapped his tongue around it, tasting himself.

"You're really enjoying it, don't you?" Dantalion teased him as he saw how intensely the boy was licking his fingers. "Look how your whole body is sweetly reacting to me." He was mainly referring about his nipples. He held Sitri closer and took one of his buds into mouth, sucking and nibbling it. Of course he couldn't ignore the other one so with his moisturized fingers he took the right nipple and twirled it.

"_Ah_...Dan... Dantalion... it...tic... tickles." Sitri replied, half moaning half giggling.

_Oh, so his nipples are sensitive. _And with that through going on his mind, he bit even harder.

"_Umm_..._ah_...D..._ah_... Danta..." he was immediately cut off by Dantalion. "Does it feel good?"

Sitri blushed; he tilted his head to the side, refused to meet Dantalion's eyes. "You idiot, don't ask me these stupid questions." He tried to sound angry, but the taller just found him cuter by every minute. "Yeah, sorry."

"You should be, since-hey what are yo-" he felt his body being lifted by strong arms and placed against the door. "Wrap your legs around me."

"Eh? Why should I?" Dantalion laughed. How could someone be that pure and innocent? And there he thought that he was obvious. "Are you laughing at me?"

"You are so cluelessly adorable. Even more adorable than William when he doesn't believe in our existence." Dantalion chuckled, but couldn't help but get surprised when he felt Sitri's legs obediently wrapped around his waist. A pair of arms also reached and linked together behind his neck. Sitri stared at him with a puffed cheeks and a frown.

"Don't... don't talk about others... while we are doing this."

_Oh. My. God. He is really cuter when he's angry._

"Okay, but this may hurt a little." Sitri silently nod. His eyes followed the moves of Dantalion's hand as they unzipped their owner's pants and pulled out his member. Sitri was stunned by his size. It was huge, there's no way that thing is going to fit in him. "Dantalion...I...it-" he was interrupted by some noises coming front the hallway.

"Hey, have you found Sitri yet?"

"No, but the school is enormous, he could be anywhere." Sitri couldn't tell who those voices belong to. They were unfamiliar to him.

"We must find him and hope that the drugs still work."

_Drugs?_

"Especially today. He looks so lewd in that dress. Have you seen his legs? I'd kill to have him in bed."

_WHAT?_

Sitri couldn't believe it, he was drugged. But how? He tried to search for any hint from his memory. _Oh crap_, it must be in one of those cookies they were offering him. How could he be so careless? He is supposed to be a Prince of Hell, a demon and yet he fell for a ridiculous trap set by humans. He felt Dantalion smiled against his cheeks and just when he was trying to tilt his head to the right, he felt something hard poking his entrance.

"Dantalion," he whispered, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible "you can't... they'll hear us!" He looked up at the man hovering over him, hoping he'll agree with his suggestion and seriously consider it. Even thought how reckless and stupid he is, he should realize the dangerous situation they were in. Not mentioning the horrible consequences that'll follow up. Of course, they could kill all of them in a blink of an eye, but reputation was something that Sitri care for. Sadly, his pleas were not answered, and before he could say anything else, Dantalion thrust into him. He expected his eyes to close automatically, but instead he found himself intensively and curiously staring at the redhead's every moves and actions. Sitri noticed that despite his cocky character and arrogant personality, his partner gentle and almost caring. His shaft slowly disappeared inside of him and soon the moves become rougher and hastier.

Sitri clung onto him firmly. He bit his hand in order to stop himself from making any necessary noises. However, Dantalion wasn't stupid enough to not realize his intension. "Don't you dare to keep your voice down. I want to hear it. I want to hear every single moan your little lusty mouth can make!" He gathered all his strength and shoved his manhood into him, right in the most sensitive spot.

"_Ughm_..._ ah_..." the viscount released his already red hand and let out a soft moan. Dantalion flashed him a satisfying smile as he continued to slide his member in and out. Except this time, he wasn't as gentle as before. The thrill of getting caught probably got him more excited. He wanted to feel what he didn't experience for decades - the feeling of genuine lust and nothing more. He continued to move more and more rapidly, increasing his speed by every thrust.

Sitri's soft groans unintentionally turned into loud and intense moans. He didn't care about the uncomfortable position they were anymore, nor did he worry about being heard by the other students. He threw all these thoughts away. His mind was preoccupied with pleasurable feelings he was experimenting for now. Although he is a demon of desires, he had never actually tried to have a real sex. Now he realized that he missed a lot. Not long after being thrown into the delightful ecstasy, he began to crawl for more.

"Dan... Dantalion... please... go... faster." Dantalion unexpectedly looked up. He stopped moving and just stay there, observing him. Having Sitri shamefully begging him like that, he was clearly enjoying it. "You don't need to tell me twice." And with that the duke pulled his shaft out and then, without mercy, slammed it back.

"_Ahhh...oh...Dantalion...Dantalion..." _knowing he's going to release very soon, Dantalion rammed into him rougher. Sitri was moaning wantonly, his eyes were shut, and his back was arched beautifully. He was calling his name passionately, and Dantalion bent forwards to capture those lips as they both came. White liquid got on their clothes,and some dripped down onto the floor. But Dantalion couldn't care less. He stood there with Sitri in his arms, panting heavily and just then the reality hit him.  
_  
He just had fucked Sitri, his sworn rival._


End file.
